PONTA LOVE
by imitation L
Summary: AU: Ryoma has move to US, where PONTA is no where to be found. One day, a lucky dime and a store called CANDY LAND will bring him together with his love? and someone else too? (RYOSAKU)


PONTA LOVE 

**Chapter one**: a dime a wish 

**BY**: Imitation L

L's notes:// Haha, another RyoSaku from me! Got to warn you, this story is again based on me! Ponta does not exist in real life. But Fanta does. And I have been buying Fanta from a certain store called Candy Land, with a guy that I call Fanta-san!  ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, some OOC ? 

-------------------------------------------------- 

It's another plain Saturday at the library. The bodies near me were hovered over their own notebook, physic textbooks, French notes, and English essays. Students of all sorts surrounded me, while I casually played with my pencil. My eyes shifted around the room, concentrating on something, or some cute girl I could focus on. Instead, I eyed my bottle of water; it is nearly empty. Perhaps now would be a good time to take a small break.

My favourite soft drink is Ponta; I have discovered this particular product when I lived in Japan with my family. Now that we have moved back to the United States, ponta wasn't available anywhere near me. I dreaded not bringing a case or four. The sweet savouring taste of grape hasn't touched my inviting lips in a few months. I have tried to move on, moving onto another brand of grape soda. Nothing does it; nothing drenches my thirst like that purple liquid, in the white aluminium can, splashed carelessly with colours and symbols. Ponta; how I miss you. 

I closed my textbooks and stood from my seat, still dreaming about that delicious Ponta. Its aluminium glow fascinated me, my hands were eager to hold it, my fingers nonchalantly wrapped around it, lifting it up and allowing it to flow through my body. Although grape being my favourite flavour, I enjoy all the Ponta family members. Orange, strawberry, Mango-melon, party splash. 

Yes I admit it, I Ryoma Echizen am a Ponta addict. 

The two hours in the library allowed me to enjoy the beautiful surroundings, reflective green grass, showered with the warmth of the sun. The near by fountains trickled of fresh water, gently making a splash, rippling against the edge, the see through liquid was filled with pennies, nickels, and coins of all size. I wonder just how many wishes were made here. Remembering my Ponta need, I pulled out a dime from my pocket, casually tossed it into the small pond. Laughing at my stupid innocence. 

I strolled along the sidewalk, enjoying the near summer weather, warm enough that I don't need to wear a jacket. But not too hot, everything seemed just right today. Maybe, that wish can come true. 

_________________________________________________________________

The auburn haired girl placed the last pocky box against the wooden shelf. Their new store is opening today. "Candy Land", derived from the board game Sakuno use to play when she was small, it use to be one of her favourite games, it fitted appropriately in this case as well. 

Candy Land is a brand new store that is opening in Crystal Mall, filled with goodies just yearning to be reached. Glico products like Pocky can be found on almost every shelf. Popular drinks like '_Qoo_', '_Calpris soda'_, and '_Pocari Sweat'_ were aligned at the right. Posters of singers that advertised for these products were taped against the window. The display glass was filled with limited edition soda cans, toys that came along with candy. Everything was almost perfect, just one last thing. 

Sakuno pulled out her pocket-knife and opened a newly arrived box. Her hands were eager to rip open this cardboard box and hold the items with held in it, the tape was now removed, and the box is open. Twenty-four shiny aluminium cans glared against the light, reflecting in Sakuno's electrified eyes. She held the strawberry Ponta in her hand. It has been a while since Sakuno has seen her favourite soft drink; she carefully placed the Ponta side by side in the display case, as well as in the fridge, and shelves. Suddenly, Pocky wasn't the only thing that's everywhere.

Happy with the results of her hard work, Sakuno sat down on the bench and reached for a Strawberry Ponta. Her hands trembled to touch her old friend. Its sweet tangy flavour can once again be with held in her. 

L's notes:// what did you think of it? I really like this fanfic, because it's really cute and unusual. I hope people will enjoy reading this, and good luck to me too! I'll try to take some pictures of CANDY LAND to give you an idea of the atmosphere. I guess that will be like cheating. Giving atmosphere through pictures. But, still hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
